1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an audio jack having an inclined coupling end face so as to effectively utilize a limited space of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an audio jack is responsible for providing an effective medium for signal transmission between two electronic communication devices. It is understood that an audio jack having an improved shape, a reduced space, or other advantageous benefits may contribute significantly to the advancement of the art.